It's in Your Nature
by September Sorrows
Summary: Well, naturally, she's beautiful. Of course, naturally, he's sweeter than sweet. The nature of eight characters through some of the closest relationships. Grover/Juniper, Beckendorf/Silena, Luke/Thaila, Percy/Annabeth. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Trying out a more metaphorical look on the relationships of the series. I tried to work in two sadly neglected couples.

This is my second piece of non-betaed work. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**It's in Your Nature**

* * *

1. Grover and Juniper

To her, he is the lowest bough of a tree. She has little stature, so sometimes he is hard to reach. But he is there, inviting, and waiting for her to reach just a little farther. He embraces her and molds himself to fit her perfectly, though never abandoning his original form. He's there, and he loves her, but sometimes he is just out of her grasp.

To him, she is the bare feet running through the grass. She is free and wild, but she is happy to be so. When she crushes him in her little (but nonetheless strong) nymph's arms, he is always surprised at the fervor with which she loves him. But after the initial shock, he follows her through the dewed blades, and runs right after. He follows her into the insane sanity of their relationship.

They embrace nature fully. It comes, well, _naturally_ to them. They can only hope that when they're reincarnated, her grass is that which brushes at the base of his tree.

* * *

2. Beckendorf and Silena

To her, he is the last flower to bloom. He's the one that sticks around longer than any other, the one that holds on forever. He's not always the most beautiful, but the sweetest. She didn't see him coming, nor was she expecting to fall for him. But now that he's here, she stands in awe of how very…_perfect_ he truly is.

To him, she is the first snow of the year. She is not so different from the others, but there's something about her. Something that makes her just so much more beautiful than any other. And yet that beauty is so hard to grasp, to latch onto. As the snow melts so quickly, she is hard to hold onto, because she is her mother's daughter. The offspring of love. But she always comes back around, even when he thinks she's left him for good.

They can always put their faith in the other coming back. Each is loyal to the other. They know they'll be there, even if they have to wait. That wait just makes for the sweetest reunion.

* * *

3. Luke and Thalia

To her, he is the sun. He is bright and warm, but shrouded in the gloom of the clouds. When fully exposed, he burns her to the core. But she cannot shield herself from him, because the love is all-encompassing. He cannot and will not be denied, just as much as she cannot forget him. He comes around every day. Every day his harsh rays beat down upon her, so she retreats until night comes. She has always preferred the dark anyways. Right?

To him, she is the moon. She is surrounded in shadows, but she herself is bright and welcoming. She brings light to what was too scary to see during the day. She covers herself in the charade of a mysterious being, but behind the façade, he sees _her_. He knows how she shines.

Though they are neither Apollo nor Artemis, they follow in the same eternal dance of sun and moon. They reach for each other each dusk and every dawn, but they will never fully feel the other's embrace.

* * *

4. Percy and Annabeth

To her he is the light breeze on a summer's day. He's ruffling her hair and making her flustered, but, while doing so, he is light and carefree and impulsive. He provides some comfort from the heat of the summer, of her life. Every time he flies past her, she's shocked and a bit jittery, but that's not always a bad feeling. She's just worried that this fleeting brush is going to be his last. That maybe he's going to be gone before she fully feels his presence.

To him, she is the star-studded sky. Her beauty is beyond breath-taking, and the more he sees it, the more he appreciates it. He has memorized every feature of her beyond any capability he thought he possessed. Beyond how he knows the constellations she has taught him. And yet she is so far away, as if teasing him. She appears so close, but when he wakes up in the morning, she is gone. He is always waiting for her to come around again. But she's always worth the wait.

During the cooler days, he is there, blowing past. During the warmest, muggiest nights, she's shining alone. But on your average evening, they're working together in the late hours. They lay in the fields of Camp, enjoying the cool breeze of night and watching the beauty in the sky. The beauty of each other.


End file.
